


Lakes and Pine trees

by orphan_account



Series: The confusions that come with growing up [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ), ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖), Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya is best girl, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Camping, Chloé Bourgeois Character Development, Coming of Age, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gay Panic, Heurheurheurheur, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lakes, Light Angst, Light blackmail, Lila is too good at lying, M/M, Marinette is a horrible liar, Minor Drinking, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Panic Attacks, Skinny Dipping, bad choices, drunk games, lila ruins everything, school field trips, sin - Freeform, slight choking and scratching, teenagers are too horny, will be warnings before chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Marinette decided to give into Alya's begging for her to come along to the class camping trip, she thought of marshmallows and good laughs with her friends. But of course, out of her entire life. Marinette just HAD to have an awkward dream RIGHT before going on a week-long trip WITH said participating person involved in a very VERY detailed dream. And nosy classmates and kwamis weren't going to help at all. She thought she had gotten over Adrien but, boy was she wrong.(Totally nOt cliche at ALL)Oh, and as usual Alya didn't tell her all the details. So she was 99.999% fucked.I hate myself for this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: The confusions that come with growing up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792195
Comments: 29
Kudos: 107





	1. New things/long bus rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so have been/being a teen I have realized that I am in very much need of a distraction now that I'm done with school and in quarantine. So to keep myself from going crazy(er) I decided to cleanse my soul with fluff
> 
> and then fuck it all up again by injecting sin into it.  
> (I apologize)
> 
> WARNING/INFO: Yes, they are minors. all of them are around 16-17 but you can also view them as 18 if it makes you more comfortable. Or you can just skip the fic which I completely understand lmao. 
> 
> There might be slightly explicit scenes but its not plotless and I don't see it as more than Mature but, if needed and requested I will change the rating to E. Also there may be a few triggering topics brought up. But, Everything will be warned about beforehand so it can be skipped. Besides that, there will be sexual references and humor cuz (Teens) in most/possibly all chapters. Just be careful and don't continue if your sensitive to that stuff. But ofc, in the end, it's up to you.
> 
> If you decide to continue please enjoy it! If you wanna share your opinions on the story or give out criticisms feel free to comment. :)
> 
> -Angel

Marinette woke up feeling dizzy. Opening her eyes she saw Tikki lying on her stomach sleeping. 

‘ _ I feel like I’m missing something’  _ Before she could try to remember she heard her phone buzz.

Seeing it was Alya she answered the call letting out a slow deep yawn.

“Hello? Why…are you calling me so early?” 

There was a short pause.

“Marinette, don’t you  _ dare  _ tell me you aren’t even dressed.”

Starting to get confused She looked down at Tikki who was now sleepily opening her eyes.

“What? I thought we had off school today?”

There was a sigh on the other line.

“Ok girl. That was yesterday. Today we leave to go on the school camping trip.”

_ ‘Fuck’ _

_ “ _ Uhh...well now I remember. How much time do I have to get to school in time to catch the bus?”

Her answer was quick and sharp

“20 minutes.”

“I can work with that.”

Hanging up, Marinette climbed down from her loft bed to get ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“AUhHGgg why did I stay up so late last night?” 

Her little red friend flew up to her with a smile.

“I think we both know why.” 

Making a red face she shooed Tikki off so she could get dressed.

_ Shorts and a shirt will have to do. _

Panic started to bleed through her veins but her heartbeat was soon restored when she found her pink duffle bag filled with everything she needed to survive the week.

She gave herself a pat on the back for remembering to pack everything ahead of time and changed. She loved to dress up cute and girly when it came to school. But, since she will be crammed up in a smelly bus for 4 hours she decided to go with something much comfier.

As she threw on her spaghetti strap tank top she heard her phone chime. Most likely another text from Alya to make sure she didn’t fall back asleep. So, she picked up the pace and got out of the door as soon as possible.

After kissing her parents on the cheek and them sharing a few rules to stand by while gone, she was off. It would normally be great to walk to school but it was much harder when she not only had barely any time left but she also was carrying way more than just her backpack now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking her normal route she showed up at the front of  Françoise Dupont. Looking around she found her class sitting in front of a school bus. Which she figured was the one they are going to be riding in. 

Suddenly she looked around and spotted Alya who was busy texting on her phone next to Nino. Walking over she started to notice how heavy her duffle bag felt hanging on her shoulder. She made a frustrated groan which caught Alya’s attention.

Marinette started to feel self-conscious as she saw Alya smirking at her.

“Uh...whats up?” as the words tumbled out of her mouth she felt her friend moving her messy hair that was hanging down her shoulders letting out a short giggle.

“M, you need to let me fix your hair when we are on the bus. You look like you are trying to build a rats nest on your head.” She let out another laugh at Marinette’s unamused and horrified expression.

“That’s not very nice.” She groaned trying to detangle her hair with her fingers. 

Alya grabbed her hand to guide her through the bus to find a section to share. 

Following after her friend, Marinette blanked out for a second only to come back to reality, finding herself being poked in the arm. 

Marinette noticed the others walking onto the bus. She sat next to Alya who was on the inside seat by the window. She felt out of place being on the outside. But she decided to not make a big deal about it.

Everyone started to get situated. She noticed Nino and Adrien sitting on the other side of them across the walkway in the middle. She smiled at the two of them and waved to get it in return. She was so thankful she could actually form normal sentences around Adrien. They got to become pretty close friends in the past few years. They were barely alone together  _ ‘Thank the lord’  _ so it was mainly them with Alya and Nino hanging out. But Marinette was thankful none the less. It was an upgrade from mindless babbles and an overheating forehead. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a very familiar face she hasn’t seen in a while. Her heeled sandals made faint clinking sounds as she walked closer and closer to where she was sitting. 

Her teeth started feeling sore, realizing that she was grinding her molars together she tried to be calm but it just made her nauseous.

“Girl your shaking are you ok? You look like your about to explode.” 

Feeling Alya’s arm on her shoulder helped a tiny bit but, her heartbeat was still going a million miles.

She used all of her strength in that moment to try and reply calmly.

She failed goddammit

“Lila…” It came out almost like a growl. She felt jealousy surge through her. It felt like her throat had cold stones keeping her from speaking a calm sentence. 

“Mari don’t let her ruin this trip for you. We can still have fun. Just try to ignore her.” Alya said pulling earbuds out of her bag and placing them in Marinette’s hand. 

“Here you can listen to music and distract yourself.” 

“Thanks.” Marinette smiled at Alya plugging the lifesavers into her phone. “This might help me not stab someone.”

“Yeah, we should probably keep that from happening. You would look horrible in orange.” Alya laughed back at Marinette as she lied on her shoulder. She then played some relaxing music to try and calm her nerves.

She hated seeing Lila. Her smile was so fake and aggravating. It worried how upset she would get just from seeing her stupid grin and the twinkle in her self absorbed eyes. But thankfully she didn’t sit to close to them. She sat more in the middle next to Chloe. So Mari tried her best to forget that a backstabbing bitch was a few rows in front of her.

_ This is going to be a long bus ride. _

A while after the bus started moving Marinette felt herself close her eyes. The bus smelled like sweat and the seat she was on had some of its leather ripped but she managed and felt herself slowly start to drown in the music and ignore the faint laughs and cheers behind her as her classmates played never have I ever to pass time.

She slowly started to feel herself drift off….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“

  
  
  
  



	2. Wet dreams/Cabin breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette has ~the dream~, there is some interesting aftermath, and Alya is best wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter includes light amounts of sin and talk about said occurrences but, this is most likely going to be the lightest a chapter in this story will get so..yeah that’s cool. Oh and, I haven’t figured out an uploading schedule yet but, I’m hoping for now the longest I will take to update is 4-5 days. 
> 
> Don’t forget some holy water and eNjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was late at night, The main reason Marinette could tell is that the moon and stars were so bright compared to the sandy shore. Looking to her side she saw a boy with messy blonde hair and green eyes. Moon reflecting on his even and tan skin...It was Adrien?

She next noticed they were in water that came up to their waists, it would lightly splash their legs in a pattern. She couldn’t feel the temperature of the water but, She could feel the warmth of his body. They were only inches apart. 

As if he had read her mind noticing how she wanted to  _ feel  _ the warmth of his bare skin pressed to hers. When she blinked she felt his hands grab her bare waist. Kissing her passionately. It was very familiar for some reason. She couldn’t tell if she was breathing herself because all she could feel was  _ him.  _ It suddenly was more rough. Again feeling he read her want for him.

Her legs were now entangled with his. Thighs tightly around his in a gyrating motion over and over. She fell into a cycle of losing time but knew it felt  _ good.  _ She didn’t let the fact she didn’t know how she got there to keep her from enjoying the moment. There was a want and need in the moment that she couldn’t explain. It was an intensity she had never felt before.

But it stopped...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Marinette” She felt someone hit her arm. Making a yelp she looked to her left with a glare to only be faced by Alya. Reality hit.

Face turning red and heart pulsating (just as the place between her thighs still was) she froze.

“Wait, how long was I asleep for?” Marinette could feel the sweat on her forehead and legs. Noticing how tightly squeezed her thighs were she uncrossed them  _ trying  _ to look natural. 

Her friend raised an eyebrow. “Uh..around 40ish minutes. You were squeezing my arm really tight and breathing hard, you good?”

Marinette’s eyes grew impossibly wide.”WHAT-I I mean uh, yeah yup I am gReat just  _ fine and dandy.  _ Totally not overheating…hahaha.” Alya looked completely unamused as Marinette started to fan her face to try and calm herself down. 

“Ok girl, what the hell did you just dream about? Were you having a nightmare or something?”

“Nope way worse than that- wait yes um, I definitely did have a bad dream and that is  _ totally  _ all this is about.” Slapping herself internally she let Alya’s judging gaze sink into her veins. 

“Too late to use that as an excuse. Tell me, now.”

She could feel a shiver run down her spine as Alya pushed down her glasses with a very  _ very  _ interesting look that proved how determined she was to figure out  _ exactly  _ what Marinette was finding so traumatizing.

_ ‘well, it wasn’t traumatizing it was actually really great just horrible timing. Wait, No! Bad Marinette STOP thinking about it!’ _

Once again internally punching herself she looked back at her friend.

_ ‘I could just play dead.’  _

Pulling her knees up to her face and digging her head in her arms to cover her horrified expression, Marinette made a whining noise begging for freedom from a very  _ very  _ uncomfortable conversation to have with your best friend. 

“Nope, I am not telling you.” Marinette huffed out trying to make her point clear but knowing Alya almost as she knew her own strong libido, she had an idea this conversation wasn’t over. 

Before her friend could continue to torment her she heard a very familiar voice and hand touch her shoulder. 

“Hey Marinette, is everything okay?” 

Looking to her side she saw the boy she had felt in her dream with a warm but concerned smile across his face.

God Dammit she had forgotten he was sitting across from her and Alya. 

“Fuck- I mean yUp I’m great!” Marinette attempted a natural smile but knew she failed when Adrien’s smile turned into a concerned expression.

“You sure, you looking stressed?”

“ I am  _ fine.  _ Just also sleep deprived and in need of food..but thanks for uh, caring.” Now giving a genuine smile she thought maybe her two friends would let it go.

But knowing herself she tended to have very bad luck. 

“Ok M. You aren’t fooling me. I know there is  _ something  _ causing you to be so  _ uncomfortable.”  _ Alya’s expression turned from concerned to suggestive after that comment. 

_ ‘I need a therapist.’ _

Noticing Adrien still sitting there waiting for an answer she gave Alya the ‘We will talk about this later’ look. Alya finally nodded her head in understanding.

The We-will-talk-about-this-later look was a sacred thing to not be tampered with and—was only for  _ very  _ desperate situations so Alya decided to temporarily let it go.

“Uh, are you two ok?” Nino said looking to the side so he could see them from behind Adrien.

“Yup,” They both said in unison. A little suspicious but, if needed they can always use the period excuse to be the traumatizing cause of a burning hot Marinette. 

“Ok...well let us know if you two need anything.” Adrien smiled before going back to reading his book. Right after Nino looked away put his headphones back on, snoring just a little after.

Looking at Alya with a thankful smile she grabbed her sketchbook to work on designs. Also as a way to distract herself from the light sizzles of pleasure coming back every few seconds as a result of the damn dream. But, eventually, she got distracted and ignored the bus seats vibrating when they hit bumpy roads and the bubbly and chaotic chatter of her classmates. And tried to enjoy the bus ride if even possible. She actually found herself to kind of like it in its own weird way. Yeah, The leather on the seats was horrible for her sweaty thighs earlier but, it was also smooth and felt cool and almost even refreshing to sit on the fabric after she cooled down and dropped her temperature to a ‘ _ not aroused’  _ state. 

Remembering how tangled her hair was she asked Alya to braid it, Gladly obliging, her friend opened her backpack and grabbed a very much needed brush and hair ties. Brushing her hair and working quickly and delicately with her fingers, Alya made a quiet laugh.

“Everything good?” Marinette said looking puzzled.

She froze.

“Uh, yeah I just remembered something.” 

Marinette knew it was most likely something more but decided not to push it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien felt worried, to say the least. Marinette seemed really uncomfortable. He could tell something was wrong. Looking to his right where Marinette was sitting a few feet away he would notice her making frustrated groans while drawing and would start shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Every now and then he would notice her quick glances in the corner of his eye and feel a little self-conscious. Did she need something and was just too scared to ask for it earlier?

Interrupting his thoughts he felt Nino place a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face his friend he felt immediately worried what the look on his face meant. Why did he seem so neutral- wait should he feel normal right now?

“Hey dude, I just got a text from Alya asking if after the teachers fall asleep we sneak out of the boy’s cabin and meet up with her and Marinette to go night swimming?” Nino had a hopeful grin.

“Uh...sure, id like to but..what if we get caught?” Adrien felt a little sceptical and didn’t necessarily  _ love  _ to go against rules but, maybe he could try actually doing something ‘Teenager like’ for once. Instead of only being hormonal and sweaty every morning. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Alya has a plan which..we will discuss while eating smores or something.” 

There was a slight pause between the two.

“Ok, why not.” 

Ninos eyes went wide. “Wait seriously!?” 

“Well yeah, I figured it would be fine since my Dad isn’t here to stop me.” Adrien shrugged trying to look like he wasn’t feeling both scared and excited at the same time. 

Nino started to laugh a little and punched his friend in the ribs.”That’s more like it!” Ignoring the pain Adrien laughed back. Looking to his side after Nino went back on his phone he noticed Alya braiding Marinette’s hair. She looked as if she was in deep thought. 

“NIno can you stop texting me and just talk to me. My hands are kind of  _ full  _ right now.” 

Marinette seemed to come back into reality. “Wait what are you guys talking about?” 

Alya patted her friends head. “Oh sweet sweet innocent Mari, I will tell you later.” 

“What why?” As soon as the words jumped from her mouth she shrieked in horror. “Nevermind! don’t tell me don’t tell me don’t tell me.” She covered her burning red face with her hands moaning with utter disgust as Alya started to cackle behind her. 

Adrien looked over to Nino to only see him laughing as well. “Wait what?” 

Nino whispered in his ear. “Don’t worry dude its nothing crude. We were just talking about our plans for swimming later.”

Making a quiet chuckle at the rhyme, Adrien nodded his head with a smile before going back to listening to podcasts on his phone. He was just hearing updates on the lady blog and making sure nothing was going on that he needed to worry about.

Time seemed to pass pretty slowly but after another few hours, there was a loud clap. Looking up after noticing the bus stopped Adrien listened to the teacher standing in the walkway.

After a few “Silent your voices” and shushing the bus of teens finally quieted down. 

“Ok class, we are finally here. You all should have your pamphlets we gave you all Wednesday. They will have schedules and say which cabin you are in. there is also a map showing where we will be having our meals and a few activities. But, you will all be trusted with quite a bit of freedom. After finding your cabin group and have unpacked your stuff, meet up at the fire pit around 3:00 p.m. We will be explaining expectations and rules before dinner. Please get out of the bus politely and don’t push each other.” Mrs. Bustier Smiled and waved to the bus driver before walking out of the bus. There was another bus that had other teachers and other staff inside walking out going to different cabbins with signs in front of them

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping off the bus on to the gravel, Marinette felt One: excited and, Two: still overheated.

All classmates started to migrate towards the other bus that had the bigger sized bags that students couldn’t fit under their seats. Following Alya, she got lost again in the dream she had that morning. No matter how many times she tried to get the feeling out of her senses she couldn’t, it felt useless. And seeing cute girls and boys in swimsuits wasn’t going to help either. But, if she could save Paris she should be able to control her teenage hormones. 

Picking up her duffle bag and following Alya to the girl’s cabin she continuously fanned herself with her hand and  _ prayed  _ she wouldn’t combust a muscle or something. Claiming a bunk bed with Alya she slowly realized that her friend was probably going to take advantage that there weren’t any wild Adriens or Ninos on the loose.

“Soooo…..Are you going to tell me what happened this morning on the bus?” Alya set down her stuff next to a bunker on the end of the wall and sat down on the bottom mattress. Patting beside her. 

_ ‘Maybe talking with Alya and getting off my chest will help?’ _

“Uhg fine. But this better stay in between me and you.” The still  _ sweating and- _ **_sexually frustrated_ ** \- teen sat down and inhaled a large intake of breath.

After making a sacred pinky promise, Marinette took another desperate breath for air before completely annihilating any amount of pure still inside of her. 

“Ok, you know how I am  _ very  _ attracted to Adrien?”

Once again looking unamused Alya made a motion with her left hand to keep going.

“Well...Since I’m a teenager and deal with  _ stuff  _ I kind of had a dream about him...”

Alya snorted a little.

“Ok, so that’s all this is about? Seriously you just had another dream about getting married and a pet hamster but still are getting all flustered like in9th grade? God, you're hopeless.” 

Marinette looked down at her crossed legs and fiddled with her fingers.

Alya’s eyes grew wide and her hand covered her mouth in a dramatic gesture.

“Wait..did you...have you finally gone through puberty!?”

Making an eye roll marinette crosses her arms.

“Uhm, dUh like I’m turning 17 in a few months Alya, I just have been private about it except for the good ol’ ‘I just got my period’ talk.”

“Oh you also got boobs.” Alya chimed in.

Making another groan, she continued.

“I need help, I am literally dying right now, This has happened at the  _ worst  _ time possible.”

“So wait, let me get this straight. So you one: had a steamy dream about the boy you said you got over a year ago after your break up with Luka, and two: can’t control your hormones? 

Turning red, Marinette waved her hands and shook her head rapidly.

“No! It’s not like that I just- I mean what do you expect?” 

Giving her flustered friend a reassuring smile and pat on the shoulder, Alya continued after clearing her throat. 

“Don’t worry young grasshopper, I have been waiting  _ months  _ to finally have this conversation. Everyone knows that you're a teen and like everyone else gets all hot and bothered. So  _ I  _ faithful and loyal friend to you will be giving you directions towards getting to at least second base. Oh, and I know that you 100% have some sort of labido, especially after the story Kim and Alix told me.” 

“Alya-“

She placed a finger over Marinette’s lips causing her to become quiet.

“Nope, you are not tricking me. I have already planned multiple party games for the class to play at night in our cabins and when teachers are gone.”

There was yet another pause. 

“And you know who is in our class that can help you?” 

“WHAT DID KIM TELL YOU?”

“Uh- I’m not supposed to say.”

“I SWEAR I'LL GO TO HIM RIGHT NOW AND ASK!”

“Marinette you gotta calm down it’s really not a big deal.” 

“Listen, if it’s the story I’m thinking about I WILL break both of their necks for telling someone! If that story gets passed on to Adrien, I am going to die of embarrassment!”

“No don’t worry I know for a fact no one would tell him..we all kind of find it amusing watching you helplessly try and get with him, that’s why no one has butt in.” 

Marinette scooted away, pulled her knees up to her face, and started whining.

“THIS IS A DISASTER”

Scooting towards her hyperventilating friend, Alya tried to calm her down. 

“Cmon girl, it’ll be okay I promise. It’ll never be brought up again and we can forget it happened...oh and if you want we can get revenge on Alix tonight.”

Marinette looked up at Alya finally and made a few sniffles 

“What about Kim..”

Her friend smiled. 

“We can figure that out later but, we will get him back, I promise.”

Marinette hugged her friend back and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you, I never thought I would need to think about that….incident ever again.”

Both of them laughed a little. But before things became an awkward silence Alya seemed to still have something to talk about.

“So, topic change. I have a question... well I’m not giving you a choice but I need to give you the plan.”

‘ _ Oh no’  _

Normally when Alya said she didn’t have a choice it was going to be something she would never do without Alya’s pushing. 

“Ok, what is it, should I be scared?” Her breath was feeling a little bit shaky as she spoke. 

“Not really if anything you will be thanking me later.”

‘ _ I swear if she says Adrien is involved-’ _

“Basically, this area is known for having really nice stars at night and there is also going to be a full moon so we thought it would be fun if we went night swimming.” Alya made enthusiastic jazz hands.

“Wait, are we even allowed to go out at night?” Marinette said raising an eyebrow.

“No, but I have a plan,”

There was yet another pause 

“Oh and...Nino was able to convince Adrien to come.”

_ Goddammit. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heuheuheueheu
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I am hoping to make the future updates a little longer but, for now here this is. Yes, I know Alya is kind of a dick every now and then but I promise that she loves Marinette and just wants to encourage her. They both know that if something is too far Mari will let her know and shut it down. But most of the time she is just in dEnial. Or at least sucks at admitting it.
> 
> We all know she secretly wants Adrien to devour her whole 😪✌️ 
> 
> I know this might have been pointless to say but I wanted to clarify it because I know some people might see her as pushy or pressuring her but I promise in this story she wouldn’t do that. And it will be brushed on in future chapters. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, feel free to leave feed back or ask questions in the comments! <3


	3. Distractions/Rules are set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- This chapter contains very few risky thoughts and talk about super hero orgies.
> 
> (I am not sorry)
> 
> Enjoy! :) 
> 
> -Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am so sorry for once again uploading late :( Life has been really rough and I have been dealing with a depressive episode Lmao. mY favOrite. I'm ok tho I promise. I hope to get in a rhythm of uploading every 2-3 days but for now, it might be weekly. We will have to see. I also have a girlfriend to spoil and give all my attention to so that will be a distraction. But I promise I won't abandon this story and will continue to upload! I have a lot of ideas for this series.

Almost tripping over her own feet, Marinette rapidly stopped her running in an attempt to not fall on her face. Alya had texted her 10 minutes ago telling her that everyone was heading off to supper and to hurry her ass up. 

Her plan was to change and then leave right away but she got distracted in a cycle of hasty thoughts of possible bad things that could happen if she went to dinner, Not only would she have to face Adrien. She would also have to face Alix and Kim. And she had no idea how pissed she would be if she was put in the same room as them. So a part of her wondered if she could just say she fell asleep. But another text from Alya, a hungry Tikki and the growling of her own stomach was able to convince her to risk it.

So now, here she was, standing in front of a big cabin with a sign in front of it with the words “Dinning Cabin” on it. Couldn’t be more obvious than that. 

She forced her hands off her crouching knees, steadied her breath, and prepared for the worst….or an Akuma. 

Pushing the wooden door open, Marinette felt a rush of warmth. It smelled good. The room was well lit and had a buffet like style to it. There were multiple small wooden tables scattered through the carpeted room. 

Nervously she started walking around and searching for wherever Alya was sitting. But, before she spotted her she heard a call out of her name.

“Marinette, over here!!”

It was quite loud spite the chattering of the classmates grabbing food and sitting at tables waiting in line. Feeling slightly embarrassed she spotted Alya waving at her from a table and walked over slightly timid.

Arriving after a good 8-foot walk she saw that NIno, Adrien, Alya, and….Lila were sitting at a table with an empty seat for her.

Immediately Alya stood up and grabbed Marinette by the wrist. “Ok, now that you are  _ finally  _ here we can go get food. You didn’t miss the rules. Mrs bustier did tell us to only get one serving from the buffet until everyone has had something and, to wait in line patiently. So as the good friends we are well all waited.” 

Feeling once again embarrassed for making everyone wait she made an apologetic look to them.

“You guys really didn’t have to wait!” 

Standing up, Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s totally fine, we all agreed we should go through the line together.” He made a familiar bright smile.

Marinette turned into a melting puddle immediately.

“Yeah! It was no problem, Mari.” Said Lila, running up and giving her a **_hug._**

Alya initiates they all leave to get food. Seeing Marinette's cry for help. 

\-----------------------------------

Alya was right in front of Marinette followed by Adrien, Nino, and Lila. They had a good distanced space though. The entire cafeteria wasn’t too crowded. 

“Ok, why is she sitting with us?” Marinette whispered with a light growl.

Alya seemed to look behind her towards Nino and back.

“Uh...well Adrien told us that she apologized to him and is really trying to change. He is keeping his guard up but also really wants to give her a new chance to make some friends.”

Pulling her friend’s arm to jerk her closer Marinette whined.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I’m not buying this.” She whispered.

“Well..its Adrien’s call and you know that he just wants to help her if even possible. And its been a year ever since we have seen her in class so maybe she has changed?” Alya muttered as she plopped some mashed potatoes and steamed veggies on her plate. 

“Y-yeah your right...I trust him to make the right choice.” 

Passing the dessert table she grabbed multiple cookies and slipped them into her small purse for Tikki to feast on.

“I am starting to get worried, how in the world did the school afford a whole ass buffet,” Nino observed, grabbing a bowl of dished out soup and bread.

After everyone was satisfied with their plates of food and sat down, A tall man walked into the middle of the dining area and clapped his hands silencing the chattering of the students. He had a green polo on and tan shorts with a tan hat covering his head that Marinette guessed was bald. For some reason, she got a weird feeling about him. He slightly gave off the vibe of meeting an extended family member you didn’t know existed for the first time. 

“Hello, I am Mr. Budd. I own this gorgeous cabin campsite and lake. Mrs. Bustier set this end of school year trip up with me a few months ago for y’all. There are tons of activities and events you can go to. There are beautiful woods and a lake with a sandy beach around it. You all should by now have a pamphlet that shows the map of the site, plans for the week, and schedules. But, before you guys go crazy I have a few things to say. So, as you enjoy your meal I will be addressing the rules and expectations this place sets for guests and rentals.”

He looked around eyeing everyone in the room, almost like he was making sure  _ everyone  _ was listening.

Accidentally Marinette made eye contact with him. 

10/10 The most awkward eye exchange she has had in her life.

He cleared his throat and continued.

“Ok, Number one: There will be no girls or boys in the opposite genders cabins unless for some reason you are told to.”

Some kids groaned. Particularly Chloe and Mylene. 

“Number two, everyone must be in their cabins by 12:00 am. That is when everyone is expected to get settled in and shortly after sleep.”

Marinette looked back at Alya with an expression full of worry and questioning if they should go through with the plans they had that night. She answered with a shrug. Marinette turned her head in defeat.

‘ _ If I’m being honest, it sounds kinda fun to go swimming late at night.’ _

“Number three: Make sure to inform either me, Mrs bustier, or any other teachers and staff if you plan to go on the woods trail or the lake.”

“We are expecting to be treated with respect and obedience. We will be giving you guys a lot of freedom so, if you abuse it we do have consequences. And trust me, they aren’t just a time out. There is a shower house located on the map and so are the outhouses. You are all free to do whatever you would like until midnight since nothing is planned for the rest of the evening. You can rest up and get prepared for tomorrows activities...any questions?”

After a good ten seconds of silence, Mr. Budd clapped his hands. “Ok! You all are free to finish your meals and go. Please throw away your paper plates and cups before leaving. Enjoy your stay.”

There was clapping and cheering. Started by Kim being very over-enthusiastic and excited for his own good.”

\------------------------------------------------

Marinette had gotten back to her cabin after awkwardly eating silently listening to her friends’ babble on about things they were excited to do. She normally would chime into the conversations but, she felt the need to be very  _ very  _ careful until she could actually look at Adrien and not have a brain aneurysm.

She couldn’t get the thought of denim pressed against denim out of her head. It felt so warm. And the pattern and thrusts were intoxicating. 

_ This is bad _

She felt a hand on her shoulder. On impulse, she jumped up with a squeak. She thought it was going to be Alya but it was actually Alix.

Shit shit shit

_ Act calm _

“Hey Mari, we are all going to hang out by the campfire. Alya told me to grab you. Oh, also she said you had no say in whether you were going to go or not.”

_ Heh...this isn’t that bad? She cant read my mind right..? I really really hope no one can read my mind. _

“Heh...that’s Alya for ya.”

Immediately Alix started spraying her body with something cold. Wait was that a can in her hand?

“W-wha-”

“It’s insect repellent. The mosquitos are horrible right now.”

_ Just act as if nothing happened at all _

“Oh..thanks.”

\------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to set as the fire shifted ablaze. Adrien felt warm, he was with his friends at a campfire. No Dad. No prison to be trapped in. No modeling. For an entire week. Oh, and He could finally wear boy shorts instead of his uncomfortable and tight skinny jeans. Which was  _ amazing.  _ And he was going to go swimming and have actual fun without millions of rules and an unhealthy amount of forced idolizing of his identity. 

There were logs and lawn chairs surrounding the bomb fire. Which was huge. Adrien hadn’t ever been out in the “wilderness” before. Well...it wasn’t straight up camping in tents and eating raw hot dogs for breakfast but, it still had a familiar feel he somehow remembered, even though he was sure he hadn’t had that feeling before now.    
  


Rose and Julika were cuddling with a blanket around them in a bigger lawn chair that could fit two people if they were close enough. Adrien was on the same log as Nino and Alya. Mylene and Ivan were sitting together of course. Mark and Nathaniel were babbling about their comic, close to Chloe and Sabrina. 

“I am sorry Lila but I saved that spot for Marinette.”

Adrien looked over to see Lila sitting in between him and Alya.

“Oh,..” She drooped her head down and looked at Adrien and then Alya again.

“Girl, you can seriously just sit on the lawn chair next to where I’m sitting.”

“Awwww thank you!” Lila chirped as she got up very quickly and strode a few feet and plopped down onto the lawn chair.

Alya made an annoyed sound. “Aug,... Speaking of Mari. Where the hell is she? Alix said she would get her.”

“I-ah...heh..I-am here…” Marinette panted as she supported her arms on her knees. 

“Sorry it took so long Al, Mari had to find a hoodie to wear.” Alix rolled her eyes 

Looking in front of him he noticed Marinette just staring off in space. Looking over to Alya for help on what to do she just shrugged.

‘ _ Is it just me or does she seem to have a tendency to do that a lot?’ _

So his plan B was just to simply touch her arm.

“Hey Mari, you good?” 

She turned her face towards him, shifting the paleness of her face into a turnip red and melting onto the floor with a groan coming out.

“Ahh,- Adrien...hi um…” She looked to her side making eye contact with Alya. 

“Hey uhm...where am I supposed to sit? Alix said you saved a spot for me.”

Immediately Alya pointed directly to the empty space between her and Adrien-

Her eyes widened. “Goddammit, Alya I swear to go-”

_ Is she ok? Wait...does she feel uncomfortable sitting next to me.  _

_ “What M. are you  _ ok,” Alya said it in a tone that made Adrien feel like he was missing something.

“I- Marinette it’s totally fine I can move so you can sit next to Alya.”

“N-No nonono your totally fine I just uhm have...cramps?”

“Ok, then you should sit here since its more comfortable”

“No- I can just sit next to you I don’t mind….hahaha”

_ That isn’t very convincing. _

_ “ _ Are you sure? I don’t want to make you suffer or feel uncomfortable because of me.” Adrien said, putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

She froze and just stared at him. A few miserable seconds went by. It felt silent.. _ too silent.  _ Well….besides everyone else talking with each other. 

She broke into laughter. 

“Uhm...what did I say?” He said, a little quieter than normal.

Alya and Nino were laughing too?

“OH my god!” Alya wheezed using Nino as support. 

Ok, now he was getting a little upset.

Almost as if she read his confused expression Marinette put a hand on his arm and leaned forward a little bit, wiping a tear from her eye.

“No, you are totally alright. It’s just cute how you got too serious over something as little as me sitting on the ground or not.” Her face froze realizing what she had just said. “I-i mean...you are cute- no I mean- well I am not saying you aren’t I just!-” Her rambling continued adorable as ever. He watched in amusement before he started to be the one laughing with Alya and Nino  _ now. _

Marinette stopped her rampant babbles and took a deep breath, pointing next to her. 

“Sit.” Her expression seemed full of embarrassment and determination. A weird combo but it was definitely cute, to say the least.

Making another few hearty laughs, Adrien sat down next to her. He felt her flinch slightly as their shoulders touched. He looked to the side to see her face red, or maybe it was the fire reflecting on her. It was dark enough where it was now the only source of light when he didn’t count the lit cabins and full moon. 

He moved his head back towards the fire swiftly as soon as he noticed her catching his gaze with the corner of his eye.

“Ok everyone, since we are now officially at the campfire, I declare we take advantage of this free time and play truth or dare,” Alya shouted after standing up on the log. 

Everyone started cheering and clapping their hands, Adrien joined in a few seconds too late, but he didn’t think too much of it.

\------------------------------------------------------

After Alya sat back down on the log and crossed her legs she cleared her throat to make it quiet again.

“Any objections?”

Marinette looked at her hands then looked at Alya.

“Me! I do.” She shouted desperately.

“You don’t count,” Alya said bluntly, getting a groan and audible hands covering her face from Marinette.

“Anyone else want out or have suggestions for another activity to pass time with instead?” 

Everyone shook their heads...well besides Marinette who was still whining into her hands, she got a pat on the back from Adrien.

“Hey, it’s ok. Alya won’t force you into doing anything horrible. If things get too far Ill shut this down.” He whispered into her ear.

_ AUgh goddammit Adrien, I love you and all but you whispering in my ear and touching me isn’t helping with my current circumstances! _

Forcing a smile on her face Marinette nodded thankfully and cleaned up her posture. 

“Ok, I am now going to address the rules. Yes I know rules suck but they are important as much as I hate to admit it. Ok, Number one: What is said at the campfire stays at the campfire. If you spread anything I will break your back.”

Everyone nodded thoughtfully and agreed.

“Number two. No pressuring someone into doing something they don’t want to. If you refuse to do a dare you have the option to one: Jump into the lake in full clothing or two: Take a drink out of this bottle.” She held it out. It was a simple purple water bottle of an unknown drink. 

Kim stood out of his seat

“Is there piss in that or something!?”

“What the hell no! It’s drinkable and safe to consume...you will just regret it probably later.”

Everyone let out an ‘ohhh’ but Adrien tapped Marinette on the shoulder. 

“Help I’m confused, and scared”

“Oh, she probably put vodka in it.” She whispered back with a laugh and loving roll of her eyes. “That’s Alya for ya.”

Adrien nodded his head in agreement trying to look not scared about what he possibly would have to consume to keep from classmates never-ending teasing.

“And, number three. Don’t be an ass to someone if they get uncomfortable. This game is for fun, not blackmail.”

Everyone started cheering again and agreeing. As soon as everyone died down Alix spoke up. “How do we choose who goes first?”

“In my book, we choose whoever asks that very question first. So I guess you go.”

“Sweet!” Alix smiled and punched her fist in the air before putting her fingers on her chin thoughtfully.

She hummed while intensely looking at everyone around the campfire.

“Nino! Truth or dare.”

He looked at her a little surprised she chose him but paused for a second before speaking.

“Truth, I would choose dare but that would be illegal for how early in the game it is.”

‘ _ Ok understandable’  _ Marinette thought.

Alix’s eyes brightened as she thought of something.

“Oh! I know, If you could choose either Chatnoir or Ladybug to join you and Alya for a threesome who would you choose?”

Marinette felt Adrien stiffen next to her just as her own did.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments

“Wait! Do I get a say in this?” Alys asked looking between Nino and Alix.

“No, because I am asking Nino, not you.”

Alya groaned, Nino seemed to be putting way too much thought into it.

“Ok, don’t judge but probably Chat noir.”

Everyone gasped

“I AM JUDGING YOU SO HARD RIGHT NOW!” Alya said a little too loud for Marinette’s ears to comprehend. 

“What why!?” Nino shouted back almost defensively. 

Adrien just stood still, he seemed to be almost stunned.

“Because! You chose chat over ladybug! Yeah, I understand he is a total hottie but c’mon, Ladybug has BOOBS!” Alya directed towards her own in a gesture that made Marinette whine with embarrassment.

Marinette inhaled a little bit and covered her face with her hands once again.

‘ _ I don’t know if I should choose to be proud or horrified that Alya just admitted to have acknowledged my boobs..’ _

_ “ _ I know- it’s just that there I something I have always wanted to try! And since when did you admire ladybugs boobs?” Nino asked, making Marinette internally cringe.

“Ok, cmon. I demand if someone in this circle hasn’t checked ladybug out and admired her physic to raise their hand.”

Marinette raised her hand only to notice everyone looking at her with wide eyes.

“What?”  _ she doesn’t just check herself out. _

“ARE you KIDDING me!?” Alya exclaimed. 

Ok, even Adrien was looking at her like she just admitted to killing somebody.

“Is it really that bad that I’m not as much of a fan of ladybug as I am of Rena rouge?” She smirked, internally giving herself a pat on the back

“Oh really?” Alya asked smirking.

‘Y-yes..?”

Goddammit! Of course, Alya wouldn’t get flustered by that.

“Well, not gonna lie she is hot, id honestly include her if that was an option,” Alya said with a grin

‘ _ Ok now you’re overdoing it’ _

Everyone nodded in agreement with her. 

“Ok, so I guess I would choose both if possible? Maybe throw Rena rouge in the mix?” Nino said with an awkward chuckle.

“Ok that’s a lot of boobs bro, I don’t know if you could handle all of THAT,” Kim said sarcastically winking at him.

“Ok, then to make it even...want to join?” Nino smirked.

“MY GOD THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON!” Marinette groaned rubbing her eyes. “Nino it’s your turn.”

Alya turned to look at Marinette and gave her a playful wink.

‘ _ My god this night is going to be so looong.’ _

“Oh ok, lemme think.” Nino looked around and then landed on rose who was cuddling with Juleka on a lawn chair.

“Rose truth or dare?”

She looked up at him and blinked. “Oh yay! I choose dare.” She said excitedly

Everyone gasped

“Already? Damn ok, I’m not complaining.” Nino looked around to see some sort of idea spark.

“Ok, I dare you to...makeout with Julika for 30 seconds? I don’t know.”

Alya poked him. “Really you couldn’t think of something more creative?”

He groaned. “Rose is too innocent for me to do anything interesting.” 

Rose laughed as Marinette turned red once again. 

‘Are you kidding me! Watching two lesbians make out isn’t interesting!!?? I beg to differ.” Chloe snarled looking away.

“Ok, are all the girls here gay!?” Nino asked bewildered.

“No, we just realize how amazing boobs are.” Alya teased.

“Ok, you two- oh they are already kissing,” Nino said looking at rose who was currently straddling Juleka’s lap, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. 

“They have been for the past 20 seconds,” Mariette said half distracted. “Not going to lie girls are really hot looking when they kiss other girls…” She made a meeping sound and covered her mouth noting Adrien’s slight chuckling.

“Sorry…” She said shyly, feeling a bit disappointed after realizing the two girls were done with their kissing. 

“Lila! Truth or dare?” Rose chirped. She had already been thinking of who to ask.

“Oh, me?” Lila said with a little bit too much drama in her tone. Then she chose a very cheesy looking grin “Thank you! Oh, I will have to choose truth.” She looked at her with an innocent smile that sent Mariette’s blood boiling. 

“Ok, how about…” rose paused a moment to think. “What is your biggest weakness?”

‘ _ Telling the truth’  _ Marinette scoffed at herself. 

But of course, Lila wasn’t going to be honest. “Well, It is really difficult to say this since its something that someone could take advantage of me with but, I trust you all.” Almost everyone awed or gave her words of encouragement.

“Well, I become really weak whenever someone raises their voice at me. I freeze up and can’t move. I wish I could be defensive but all I can really do is break down.” She was good. Really good. 

‘ _ That would be full of feeling and trust if she was actually telling the truth but looking back on when I stood up for myself she became aggressive.’ _

Marinette scoffed again but this time out loud. Everyone turned their gaze towards her. 

“Oh sorry, I had something in my throat.” She said probably a tiny bit too dry to be believable. She smiled though after hearing Adrien laugh in the back of his hand. It was so quiet that only she or Alya could hear.

“Wow, I really relate to that,” Rose said looking down “Thanks for being honest and sharing that part of you. Yor so sweet!” Rose squealed and ran up to Lila from Juleka’s lap and hugged the girl she saw as a loving friend.

“Oh, of course. Thank you for being so supportive! It’s really hard admitting my weaknesses.”

Marinette looked down at her hands and realized they were shaking. 

‘ _ Why do I feel so much right now? It’s not a big deal. It’s not like she is saying anything mean directly to me. It’s just another one of her stupid lies.’  _

It also sucked though watching her take advantage of the people she loved.

Lila pointed her finger to herself. “Is it my turn now?” Rose nodded and walked back to Juleka sitting back down on her lap.

“Oh yay! Let me think.” She thoughtfully put her hand on her chin like everyone else did but Marinette could see she was trying to look cute.

_ ‘Oh my god, I wish Tikki would let me punch the living hell out of her stupid face-’ _

_ “ _ Marinette” Lila called. “Truth or dare?” 

‘ _ Shit shit shit shit, of course, she would choose me...think, ok do a truth. Doing a dare is too risky.’ _

Putting on a fake smile Marinette looked back up to Lila as much as her gaze wanted to stay to the ground.

“Uh, truth.” She said, her palms were already sweaty.

She once again tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“Oh! I know.”

She made an unsettling smile. To most, it might seem innocent but to Marinette, at that moment she felt weak.

“I’ve heard around that there is a story you have..”

_ ‘Oh no, she couldn’t mean-’ _

“I have always been so curious about what possibly you could have done that made you so  _ so  _ embarrassed. I tried asking classmates but None of them would tell me…so, tell me. What are you hiding exactly?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahaha 
> 
> I am sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself *Insert devil emoji I'm too lazy to find on a website that will copy and paste with the computer I'm using*
> 
> The next chapter is probably going to be a long one so be ready. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the hits and kudos! I hope you are enjoying reading this fic as much as I have been enjoying writing it. :D Feedback and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> -Angel <3


	4. Exposing/Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with an uh..interesting chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I have been super busy and won't have time to upload anything else for a few days and didn't want to make you guys wait too long. So here you go! 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains a weird amount of crack and talk about some stuff that's a lil bit frisky. But there isn't any actual smut in this chapter. 
> 
> Slow burn is IMMACULATE
> 
> Well, if you choose to proceed I apologize in advance.
> 
> Enjoy :3 
> 
> -Angel

**_“_ ** **Marinette” Lila called. “Truth or dare?”**

**‘** **_Shit shit shit shit, of course, she would choose me...think, ok do a truth. Doing a dare is too risky.’_ **

**Putting on a fake smile Marinette looked back up to Lila as much as her gaze wanted to stay to the ground.**

**“Uh, truth.” She said, her palms were already sweaty.**

**She once again tapped her chin thoughtfully.**

**“Oh! I know.”**

**She made an unsettling smile. To most, it might seem innocent but to Marinette, in that moment she felt weak.**

**“I’ve heard around that there is a story you have..”**

**_‘Oh no, she couldn’t mean-’_ **

**“I have always been so curious about what possibly you could have done that made you so** **_so_ ** **embarrassed. I tried asking classmates but None of them would tell me…so, tell me. What are you hiding exactly?”**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

“Wait what secret?” Adrien said innocently looking at Marinette. 

She felt as if she was going to die if she told everyone. She was really hoping she would never have to speak of it again.

_‘I will just answer briefly.’_

“O-oh….uhm, I just did something embarrassing in class-”

“What did you do?” Lila cut in “That was the question.”

Marinette scoffed

“Didn’t I basically just answer it?”

“C’mon Mari it’s not even that bad, you didn’t know then,” Alix said with a laugh.

_‘But I did.’_

Marinette started to pick at the hem of her hoodie string. 

“I am going to say it if you don’t.” Kim butted in.

“Wait wha- is that even allowed. Don’t I have other things I could do? Like chug vodka or something?” 

She looked at Alya helplessly. 

“Uhh...well I am totally for being fair but it’s really not that bad. I think you should just get it off your chest and move on with your life. Maybe it’ll help to see how much no one actually cares.” Alya said with a shrug

‘ _Nononono not you too!’_

Adrien put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder before speaking up. “If Marinette feels uncomfortable sharing it-”

Lila cut him off

“Oh! But, what if it was something holding Marinette back? Maybe some people could relate to her problems.”

Marinette could hear him inhale a little aggravated breath before putting on _the most fucking adorable angry face_

‘ _I wanna just swallow him whole-wait that sounds dirty...I want to squish his cheeks- What the actual fuck that’s almost worse i- want to hug him and give him all my love. Wait, Aren’t I supposed to be over him….I am- just...Noticing his effortless adorable self. Yeah, completely normal friend things.’_

Wait, Did she just say people could relate to her-

“OK! I completely doubt that.” She said a little more sourly then she meant to but, Lila didn’t even know how embarrassing the situation really was for her. It affected her because she just felt really horrible afterward. And once again _frustrated._

“Hey. I understand that you are worried but this is a judgment-free zone.” Lila said acting as if she was _actually_ trustworthy. 

Kim stood up on the log he was sitting on seconds earlier. “I can’t take this anymore! I have kept this secret for a whole school year! I refuse to hold it in any longer!”

“Nononono- Kim I swear I will throw you across the Eiffel tower when we are bac-”

“IM NOT SCARED OF YOUR NOODLE ARMS!”

Ouch

“Uhm excuse me! I don’t have noodle arms!” Marinette claimed putting her hand on her chest.

“You kind of do,” Alya said with a chuckle.

‘ _You have no idea how many akumas I have captured with these noodle arms.’_

“Ok- so basically in 10th grade, me, Alix, and Mari sat next to each other in Algebra.”

“Wait that’s the story you are telling!? Yay, its been a while since I’ve heard it.” Rose squealed.

“No Rose why you gotta do me like that!?” Marinette Whined. Looking to her side she saw Alya and Nino holding in laughs. “NOT YOU GUYS TOO!” Marinette pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and attempted to disappear but….it didn’t work. It never does.

“Hey, Marinette it’s ok we are all friends here,” Lila said softly. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees, making it so they were looking straight at each other. 

Marinette tried to look down so she could escape her gaze in case she was trying to possess her or something but as her eyes traveled down she realized that her eyes were face to face with

_Lila’s TiteAse_

“Uh...Thank-”

She bolted her eyes back up and saw her gaze towards Adrien with an evil smirk, His face was also red.

“STOP HE IS AN INNOCENT CHILD!” Marinette shouted, Putting her left hand to cover his eyes.”

“Oh? What am I doing?” She said innocently.

“YOUR _TiteAse ARE_ oUt.” She said a little too loudly then covered her mouth with a shrieking whale.

She sat up and covered her chest. “oH I’m so sorry I didn’t notice. But, why would it matter anyway? I believe in body positivity and not hiding it. It isn’t my responsibility if someone can’t keep it in their pants.”

_‘Ok, I may hate her but if I’m being honest she does have pretty nice boobies.’_

”I do too! I just-” she covered her face with both of her hands and continued to whine out incoherent words.

Kim made a loud groan.

“Everyone silence. We are trying to have a wholesome storytime by the campfire but if you guys don’t shut the fuck up I won’t continue....besides Marinette because I know she will be loud the entire time. She doesn’t count. She will probably just be noisy to try and stop me.”

Alya chuckled again “Just like she was noisy in your guys’s class” 

Marinette threw her a glare from under her hood.

“I am sorry girl, I couldn’t help myself!” Alya tried to defend her words but Marinette could see the evil on her face.

Kim joined Alix in laughing a little louder than considered natural. “Ok, that was a good one!!” 

Adrien was still beside her. “I am so confused right now.”

Marinette just stayed silent.

‘ _This is the end. I will have to leave the school and live in my room all the time and only go out if there is an Akuma attack.’_

“Kim, could you please continue?” Lila asked sweety. Getting a smile and thumbs up from him.

“Ok so, every now and then Marinette will fall asleep in class. But this particular day. It wasn’t just her normal snoring or light talking while laying her head on her arms as a pillow. Nope. after a few minutes of her laying down at the table-”

“PLEASE KIM!” Marinette whined looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He laughed

‘ _Asshole.’_

I am suing all of my friends for being shitty _and_ amused by my suffering.

“Wait wait can I say this part!?” Alix pleaded.

“Yeah, sure! But I get to say the end.”

_Are they fucking taking turns exposing me?_

“We at first thought she was uncomfortable because she started shifting in her seat and whimpering. We decided to leave her be though.”

“No- Alix.”

‘I am going to jump in the fire pit’

“But then she started moaning-”

“NO ALIX JUST THIS ONE THING PLEASE DONT SAY-”

“A classmates name.”

“My fucking god!” Marinette groaned

“Oh, my!” Lila said dramatically. She was back in her seat which was good because if she was still in front of Marinette she would most likely be burning in the fire by now.

Everyone was silent Besides Alix, Kim, Alya, and Nino laughing their asses off.

“Wait- I wanna say this part!” Kim said breaking the silence

“Ok! So basically- I was laughing hard and emotionally stunned. While Alix started to try and wake Marinette up. And she shot her head up with her face completely red. She was breathing pretty heavy and froze.”

“Enough details oh my god!” Marinette whined rubbing her face.

“Not gonna lie it was hot in its own way. Interestingly ‘Seeing your innocent classmate in a different light’ experience 7.5/10. We had a few hypotheses on what exactly was going on-”

Marinette stuffed her face into Alya’s chest after she saw her open her arms for comfort.

‘I still don’t forgive you for letting this happen.’

Alix started speaking again.

“Number one, Marinette is an exhibitionist.” 

Marinette started wheezing but not from laughter.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! IT WAS A SIMPLE MISTAKE.”

Alix itched her chin and squinted her eyes.

“Oh really, because to me it sounded like you were really into it.”

“I second that!” Kim said

Marinette put her hood down and pointed at the two of them with a crimson face.

“Ok! I simply was HAVING A DREAM Ok?”

“Well by the sounds of it that dream was pretty intense and steamy.” Alya chucked brushing her fingers through Marinette’s messy hair as she groaned in her chest.

“Pwa-I...I can’t control my dReams.” Marinette defended

“True but I do have a question.” 

Marinette looked up at Kim with an unamused look.

“Y’know what, I don’t even care at this point. Shoot”

Kim fist-bumped the air before Continuing

“Did you get off?”

“Ok- I didnt….what?”

“Like in your dream, and if you did. How!? Like your hands and arms were upon the table so there is no way you could have used those.”

Marinette was speechless.

She looked down at her legs then back up.

“Ok, first of all, no, I did not get off in class. I am not really into that shit. It’s just the shorts I wore that day were way too tight and it was a last resort since it was hot outside and I didn’t have any other clean shorts to wear. That is probably what caused it all in the first place.”

All of the girls chimed in with an “Ohhh.” 

All the boys looked really confused. Kim scratched his head. “What.”

“I am not explaining myself,” Marinette said dryly. Very thankful men were uneducated on the wonders of hard seams on denim. 

“The boys do not need to know our most sacred secrets,” Alya said with a laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------

Kim started groaning now. “You guys cant just leave me in the dark like this!?”

Adrien got it, it wasn’t that hard to understand but he continued to just look at the ground and _nOt_ think about the information he just got.

‘ _Marinette is innocent, it would be rude to sexualize her.’_ He repeatedly told himself to stop any unholy thoughts that attempted to enter his mind.

“Yo, Adrien you good?” Nino said looking from behind Alya. 

“YEAH I am doing JuSt FinE and dAndY” 

Alya squinted her eyes.

“That sounds oddly familiar.”

“What? No, really I’m doing….Completely ok and am definitely NOT a higher degree of body temperature.” He chuckled awkwardly with a thumbs up, looking away very quickly back at the fire pit.

He could see Nino and Alya look at each other with concerned faces. Marinette was still whining and babbling in some unknown language while stuffing her face in Alya’s _Boosomies._

\----------------------------------------------------

Everyone decided to take a break and go back to the cabins to rest. They had barely started and next thing they knew Marinette was having a breakdown. So when Alya got up and pleaded for Marinette to go back to the cabins with her to eat some chocolate she brought in her bag and calm down, the other girls offered to go for support. 

Little did Marinette know that this was just the _**Start**_ Of the Interesting week coming her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the excessive amount of obscure sentences in this chapter.
> 
> But, from now on you should make sure to have holy water with you at all times. Just in case.
> 
> I hope to update sooner than last time! I really appreciate the kudos and clicks.
> 
> -Angel <3


	5. Comfort/Danger croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mari has a mental breakdown and swimming occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am back :D I feel horrible for taking so long to update but, I promise that it won't normally take this long most of the time. I just have had a LOT going on these past few weeks, distracting me from writing. But, I finally have a chapter ready for you guys to read :))
> 
> (OH ALSO thank you so so so much for over 70 Kudos and reaching 1,000+ hits! If you continue reading this shitty fanfic, get prepared for a lot cuz this is just the beginning heuehurheurej.)
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> -Angel

“Nope, I’m not going!” Said Marinette, who was currently curled up on her bunker mattress, wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket she brought with. She continuously dug through the plastic bag of chocolates Alya provided her, downing them as if they would soak up all her problems and dissolve them.

Sadly, that’s not really how chocolate works.

“Oh c’mon Marinette, this is your chance to make the move on Adrien!” Squealed rose as she grabbed her pig stuffie and handed it to her.

Marinette choked

“Last time I checked we were done trying to get me with Adrien? I am over him remember.” She said dryly but, accepted and snuggled the stuffed animal none the less.

“Well….your actions say different..” Alya mumbled, only to see Marinette face freeze.

“OH NONONO THIS IS SO BAD! THE DREAM, I FORGOT ABOIT THE DREAM!” She started to hide even more inside her blanket that was already engulfing her.

Alya put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“M, it’s ok really. I am sorry for forcing it on you and not standing up. I honestly didn’t think you would mind that much.” 

Marinette peaked out of her blanket cocoon to look at her friend.

“Uhg...I forgive you. But, you do owe me.” 

Alix Jumped onto her feet almost tumbling at her words. “OH OH, I KNOW! We all go get ice cream and Alya has to pay for everyone!!”

All the girls hummed and nodded their heads in agreement. Well...almost all of them.

“What that’s not fair! Yeah, I didn’t stop you guys but specifically,  _ you _ and Kim told the story!”

Alix shrugged causing not only Alya but also Marinette to turn into tiny balls of rage.

Marinette stood up, surprising everyone. They had been around for many of her mental breakdowns. But she would never dare to move from her comforting cocoon. It was just 45 minutes of encouraging her as she curled up in a sad ball of panic.

And there was normally chocolate involved of course.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me? Do you not feel the slightest bit bad.” She started off strongly but at the end of her sentence, she crumbled at the words, sniffling a little.

Alix froze looking at her disappointed face.

“Are you actually upset?” Alix said softly looking in her eyes.

“N-no..” She hiccuped and tried to stand strong, but she just collapsed on the ground. Almost elegantly. She knew she was being over emotional but, she was just hurt. And she didn’t know why...well she did but she felt so weak at the moment and didn’t want to admit it.

Yeah, embarrassment was one thing, but admitting to feeling hurt is when it can’t be taken as a joke anymore.

“Oh fuck, Mari no I am so sorry. I really didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” Alix knelt down to Marinette’s level and put a hand on her trembling shoulder. 

She didn’t notice but all of her friends were by her staring soft and looking nothing but worried.

She sniffled once again before wiping her face with the end of her blanket to try and stop the hot tears from flowing down her flushed cheeks.

Alya was crouched by her as well, a hand on her back making soothing circles.

“I-i’m sorry...I’m overreacting.” She said almost too quiet. 

“No! We were just dumb and didn’t realize it was bothering you. I feel horrible myself for not noticing and just thinking you were flustered and being teased.” Mylene said, playing with the bracelets on her wrist. 

Ok now rose was hugging her and everyone was letting out sincere apologies. Yeah, She kinda wanted them to acknowledge her hurt but now she just felt selfish and guilty, But she knew it would be best to let it go.

“We won’t bring that situation up ever again girl you have my word, ok?” said Alya, making a truce sign.

“Y-yeah ok...I forgive you guys. Thanks.” 

Oh, swimming. She kind of was scared to go but, it would be exhilarating and fun. She couldn’t go out a ladybug really without being suspicious. so her adrenaline wasn’t as quickly accessed as usual. Maybe she...wait

‘ _ I should act as if I’m ladybug. Maybe that will give me confidence.’ _

Before her impulsivity ran away Marinette took advantage.

“Ok, I decided I will go. But no funny business.” 

The second those words came from her mouth, Alya’s eyes lit up. She could swear there were sparkles in them. 

Alya tackled Marinette with a hug, kissing her head and face in gratitude.

“Ahhh! Yay, this is going to be great!.” rose exclaimed jumping up and down with a bright smile.

\----------------------------------------------

The cabin was dark. Almost to the point she couldn’t see. Marinette could only faintly see the bunker beds and bathroom door. She stumbled behind Alya who told her to do everything in her power to  _ not make noise  _ Alix was on the other end of the cabin by the window next to her bed. She made a thumbs up.

_ Ok here we go. _

Marinette honestly thought things would be a lot harder but, it turns out the camp doesn’t have security cameras, or night watch so as long as the teachers, staff, and owner were in bed, it wasn’t too risky.

Alya very slowly creaked the cabin door open. Looking around to see if there was any teachers out.

Taking steady steps Marinette smiled at the familiar feeling of adrenaline this was to a few Akuma attacks. Her and chat would have to sneak around in some situations.

Slowly, they walked behind the cabin and around a few large oak trees to see a sign that said “Lake”. There was a pathway down to the beach, it was pretty chilly though.

  
  


A cold breeze hits Marinette back, causing her to shiver.

‘I shouldn’t have listened to Alya and chosen a bikini.’

“Oh, they aren’t here yet.” Alya sighed, “Nino owes me a baguette.”

Marinette tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

“A baguette?”

Alya leaned against the sign and folded her arms.

“Yes a Baguette.”

“But why-”

Alya put a finger on Marinette’s lips to shush her.

“You  _ really  _ don’t want to know.”

_ Oh ok I should probably take her advice  _

Marinette looked up to see two boys walking over. For a second Mari felt jumpy due to the darkness and paranoia.

But thankfully as they approached she saw Nino and Adrien’s faces.

Fewf.

“What took you guys so long?” Alya asked a little bluntly

“But Alya, it’s barely been 2 minutes since we got he-” Alya shushed her  _ once again  _

“Shh shhh, im not talking to you.”

Adrien smiled a little.

“Sorry babe, there was someone outside the boys cabin. I don’t know who but we wanted to play it safe.” Nino said apologetically

“Ok, that’s fine.” sad his girlfriend with a smirk

“We should go now.” 

\--------------------------------------------

Adrien could not wait to get in the water. He was a little overheated. Spite his white shirt and swim trunks being the only thing covering him.

He felt very confident with his new alter ego.

_ ‘Badass danger croissant’  _ He was FINALLY doing teen stuff. Like wow! This is crazy.

But as they walked up to Alya and Marinette he felt a little bit scared.

Yeah he dealt with his friends but...what if he screwed this up? Or was awkward? Or said something wrong. Well..he knew these people and trusted them. So he decided to try and forget his anxiety for a little bit.

“Adrien come on, we gotta hurry and get to the beach before someone sees us.” 

He looked at Nino a little confused and then remembered where he was. They all walked through the trail and got down to the sandy lake. 

The moon was really pretty, it was reflecting on the waters, with the elegant sound of smalls streaming waves hitting the damp sand over and over again. 

It was a calm feeling, almost perfect, spite the fishy smell of the lake and nervous feeling in his stomach.

“Ok, so are you guys going to be badasses and jump off the dock into the water…. _ or  _ be lame and wade in the water and go through slow torture of freezing to death?” Alya said with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.

Adrien didn’t feel cold. It was pretty humid outside. 

“Is the water really that cold?” He asked puzzled “If anything it would be refreshing right?” 

Marinette shivered. “How are you not cold, I haven’t even entered the water and I’m freezing.”

Alya walked up to her and put a hand on her cold friend’s shoulder. “Sweetie, your cold because your tiny and a fragile baby. You cant tell me otherwise.” She pulled the large t-shirt on Marinette over her head exposing her swimsuit. There was a quiet “hey” and flapping of the arms. But elegantly none the less, Alya got the engulfing shirt of off Marinette.

Marinette shot an embarrassed/pissed look at Alya. Only for her to boop her nose with a smirk on her face. “Honestly you should just jump in, it will be a lot less painful.”

“Nope!” She shunned closing her eyes and facing away.

Alya groaned. “Nino, you wanna jump in?” He replied with a “race you” look on his face. Only to sprint towards the dock and jump in the water. 

Alya made a grin and flashed a wink at Marinette before catching up to Nino and pouncing on him into the water.

Adrien felt frozen. What was he supposed to do? Jump in after them? 

But it wouldn’t be nice to leave Marinette out on the beach alone.

He made a smile and put a hand on her cold shoulder. She flinched a little but quickly looked at him with a sweet and sincere smile.

“Are you gonna go into the water?” He asked, feeling a little hopeful.

She looked at him with slight desperation.

“I mean..I would but..” She looked at the ground. Why was she suddenly so uncomfortable?

“Pleaaseeee I’ve never gone swimming with my friends and it won’t be as fun if you arent there.” Adrien said with the most puppy dog eyes he could attempt. 

She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped only to try again. 

“Oh ok.” She smiled, it didn’t look completely genuine.

_ I should try and lighten the mood _

After taking off the T-shirt he was wearing he looked behind him to see Marinette still looking down at the ground.

“You coming?” He said with a cheery smile. She nodded and followed him to the end of the dock. Nino and Alya were splashing each other and being playful. This sparked an idea in Adrien’s brain.

“Ladies first.” He said with a bow, waiting for Marinette to walk in front of him. She seemed hesitant and a little startled at first but, after a few seconds of him not moving from his position she went ahead of him to the edge of the dock. She was frozen which gave him the perfect opportunity to grab his friend, throw her over his shoulder, and try and stop her weirdly strong limbs fro escaping.

She made a shrieking noise and started hitting his back blabbing incoherent cries for mercy, only for him to throw her in the lake. In that moment he wore one of the cheekiest grins he ever had so far. Not number one but, it was pretty high up there.

Alya and Nino noticed Marinette’s screaming before being yeeted into the lake. They backed up and started cackling as soon as she hit the water with a yelp.

\-------------------------------

Marinette felt numb, and hot at the exact same time. 

Yup, this night was getting worse.

She slowly caught her balance as soon as her feet touched the sand under her. She poked her head out of the water to see Adrien jump in, causing her to protect her eyes from getting more lake water in them. She glared at his stupidly adorable shit-eating grin. Tackling him seconds after.

“You have no idea what you just got yourself into.” She said with a confident chuckle at the end. She was one of the most stubborn people on this planet nowadays. She wasn’t going to let him go on with life without sweet revenge.

But, before she could continue to tackle the poor boy with her ‘Noodle arms’ Alya grabbed her to keep things from getting way too aggressive.

“Marinette you need to calm down,” Alya said a little breathlessly, Marinette took a second to calm down but once she did she realized.

‘ _ I just attacked Adrien.’ _

Her face and body froze completely. Only to spazz into multiple apologies and cries for forgiveness. 

Adrien was curled in on himself still, he had just been shielding himself from her frantic splashes.

Thankfully he finally looked at her, before she could panic anymore he cut her rambling off with laughter.

Ohmygod thank the lord.

“No-no you’re fine! It just surprised me is all.” he chuckled

Alya swam to Mari and rested her elbow on her shoulder.

“Yeah, M is more of the competitive type.” 

Marinette quickly glared at Alya. “I’m not  _ that  _ competitive.” 

“Oh really?” Her friend replied with a smirk. “Nino, get me on your shoulders, we are chicken fighting.” 

_ Nope nope nope _

“Uhh… I think ill pass.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

Alya gave her a look she couldn’t really describe.

“You sure? Winner gets to have three of my ‘Alya’s super special Marshmallow cereal treats.’”

Adrien jumped a little in the water causing it to splash. “I Love your cereal treats!” He looked at Marinette straight int the eyes. “Pleaseeee” He looked too goddamn cute.

‘ _ This boy is going to kill me with that adorable face.’ _

“Auuhgg fine.” She said, noticing Adrien’s eyes lit up instantly. Causing a smile to creep onto her face.

‘ _ Thinking about it, maybe I’m missing out on these cereal treat thingies.’ _

Next thing she knew, Marinette was sitting on  _ Adrien’s  _ shoulders, fighting her friends to the death. They had decided on best out of three. 

Nino and Alya were good but, Marinette didn’t care. She was not only on a very  _ fine  _ man’s shoulders but she was also a part-time superhero giving her very much above average strength. And weirdly, Adrien and her worked pretty well together. 

The first two rounds she and Adrien won but, after that Nino and Alya won two times, catching up to them. Making the last round all the more intense.

Marinette was sure her and Adrien would win, but, right before tackling Alya’s stomach with tickles as Adrien tried to distract Nino with horrible puns, Alya chose to push herself forward, directing her hands at Marinette’s chest, causing her to not only fall off and lose her balance but also pain in her boobies. Which is weirdly intense. She fell backward with a loud splash and burning sensation in her back as she hit the water. 

When she rose her head out of the water to laugh with her 3 friends, she saw Alya freeze up.

“What is it?” Said Adrien, clearly noticing the shift in mood. 

Neither of them understood until they heard the creaking of footsteps on the dock.

_ well, shit _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMSORRY please don't kill me, I won't take that long to upload again:,)
> 
> But also I am kinda peeved at the lack of sexual tension in this chapter so, all I'm gonna say is that next chapter we get a little more...fRisky
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :D
> 
> Until next time   
> -Angel <3


	6. Moonlight/Sincere Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author hates her vocabulary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter 'T-T I have some exciting stuff coming up I just need to start this story off and set the scene. I promise it'll get better! >;3
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D  
> -Angel

Marinette was sure her and Adrien would win, but, right before tackling Alya’s stomach with tickles as Adrien tried to distract Nino with horrible puns, Alya chose to push herself forward, directing her hands at Marinette’s chest, causing her to not only fall off and lose her balance but also pain in her boobies. Which is weirdly intense. She fell backward with a loud splash and burning sensation in her back as she hit the water. 

When she rose her head out of the water to laugh with her 3 friends, she saw Alya freeze up.

“What is it?” Said Adrien, clearly noticing the shift in mood. 

Neither of them understood until they heard the creaking of footsteps on the dock.

well, shit

\-----

Although her eyes were currently still stinging and blurry from the lake water in them, Marinette could decipher a shortish figure running on the dock. 

“Ahh, Something slimy just touched my leg!” Said Nino, swishing backward causing Alya to get a faceful of water.

“Uhh, guys we should be quiet-” Marinette was cut off by someone jumping in the water.

_ Kim _

Seconds after the boy emerged his head from the water, Alya hit him on his head earning a ‘Hey!’ in response.

“Goddammit, Kim. You nearly gave us a heart attack!” She said folding her arms.

Nino still slightly in shock swam closer to the group.

“Why are you out here anyway?” 

Kim swam closer to Nino’s face, only inches apart.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Nino backed away a little bit. “We just wanted to go night swimming..”

“Well, that’s why I came out here too.” He smirked. “I noticed that there wasn’t loud ass snoring going on so I was pretty sure you and Adrien weren’t in the cabins.”

“Hey! I don’t snore!!” Adrien chirped pointing his finger. “You haven’t even been in the same room as me while I was asleep.” 

“I have slept with Nino before,” He said, folding his arms and looking proud. 

Alya turned to her boyfriend. ‘WHAT!?” 

“Nono, babe you got it all wrong! We have had guy time with the homies, there was no smooching.” He answered defensively with his arms up.

“Well...at least Nino wasn’t involved in any smooching,” he whispered under his breath.

Marinette eyes lit up but before she could question the raging bisexual before her. Alya interrupted.

“I honestly don’t want to know, Imma go sit on the sand and dry off, Do any of you guys wanna come with?”

“I will” Answered Marinette. She wanted to get away from Kim before she ripped his face off.

Adrien and Nino decided to take a break as well. They invited Kim to talk, despite Marinette’s unrealistic excuses against it. But either way, he wanted to swim for a while since that was the reason he came in the first place.

\----------

After they had gotten to the sandy beach, They all dried off with their respective beach towels. Marinette had put her oversized shirt back on and sat on her towel after spreading it on the ground. 

Adrien chose to lay a towel down next to her, seconds after he noticed Alya and Nino on a towel to his other side. They were cuddling.

“I can’t believe you guys have been together for so long.” He said with a smile. It had been a good 3 and a half years since they started dating, and he was beyond happy for them.

Alya smiled. “Yeah, its been nice.”

Nino nodded in agreement. “How about you bud, how has your love life been?” He raised an eyebrow and smirked. Adrien could’ve sworn he noticed Alya glare at him.

Adrien suddenly felt a little sad. He had been spending the last year trying  _ so goddamn hard  _ on getting over his partner he pined after for multiple years. And he thought he was doing well after getting with Kagami. He liked her a lot. Not as much as ladybug but it was a good distraction. It only lasted a few months due to her coming out though. It had turned out she liked girls a lot more than boys. They had a long conversation and in the end, Adrien chose to be happy for her instead of sad. He admired her and was happy she trusted him with the information.

He made a smile. “Well, after me and Kagami broke up I have been working on myself. I am confused with it all but, I know it’ll all make sense eventually.” His eyes turned to Marinette only to see her expression soften a little. It had looked sort of sad before they made full eye contact.

“I really hope you find someone that deserves you.” She said, the smile becoming a little less weak and a lot more sincere. 

She looked like a hit puppy, and he was confused on the energy that was radiating off of her. She was beyond beautiful though. Her hair was still wet and sticking to the sides of her face, which was slightly flushed. The shirt she wore covered down to her thighs. After they had all swam he noticed how innocent and cute her swimsuit was. It matched her personality perfectly. 

He wondered if she had made it herself. It fit her well.

After he noticed he had been looking at her he turned away to look at the sky.

“Thanks.” He answered genuinely.

\-------

Marinette felt cold walking back to their cabin. Before leaving, Adrien and her talked awkwardly as Alya and Nino had one too many goodbye kisses. 

“We should probably shower real quick since we were swimming in fish piss water,” Alya whispered as they entered the cabin. 

“Yeah, are there showers in the cabin or do we need to walk outside again to get to the shower house?” 

She shook her head, “No, They have one shower in this cabin. You can shower first, just don’t use up all the hot water.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I won’t, I promise.” 

She quickly grabbed her pajamas and a clean towel out of her travel bag and headed to the bathroom.

She hopped in the shower after peeling the uncomfortable, sandy swimsuit off. She shivered as soon as the hot water hit her back. She was so cold before but the warm water was doing wonders. After washing the sand that stayed on her stomach and legs, she washed her hair with her mini shampoo and conditioning bottles she brought. It wasn’t her favorite brand to use for her hair but, they didn’t have the kind she normally used in portable sizes.

She felt refreshed and clean walking out of the shower in fuzzy pajamas and now clean teeth. Alya quickly walked into the bathroom with her stash of clothes and cleaning products. 

After putting her swimsuit by the closest window to dry and her hair cleaner in her bag, she slipped into the bottom bunk of the bed she was sharing with Alya. Feeling immediately at peace snuggling into her fluffy and engulfing blanket. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you at least remotely enjoyed this chapter :) Sorry it was a short one, life has still been very busy but I am planning on writing multiple chapters on a specific day and then upload them quicker. But I still want them to be readable and I still want to like them. It's just taking a bit for me to warm up to this new writing style.

**Author's Note:**

> Heurheurhuehurhuehruehur 
> 
> I don't have an exact posting schedule yet but I will announce when I do. 
> 
> Thankyou sm for reading lt;3


End file.
